


Shelter

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Endearments, Fluffy-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy night under tarpaulin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompt drabbles, written during 2006/2007. Prompt: Rain

The rain’s been threatening to show all day, dancing across the sky as vast grey clouds and turning the air heavy with electricity.

Now it’s falling down hard and fast, straight as rods, punching at the tarpaulin.

"Sounds like the goddamn sky’s ‘bout t’ fall in," Jack murmurs.

The arm around his waist tightens its hold, and he finds himself being pulled closer to the warm body beside him: "Don’t pay it no mind now, darlin'. Get some rest."

And, with a smile on his lips and peace in his heart, Jack takes Ennis’s hand and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
